Scarred Spirits
by Wildtalon Snow
Summary: After a long and frightening afternoon, Ryou is caught crying by the spirit of the millenium ring... Tendershipping. Yaoi. Lemon.


Disclamer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh... or either of these characters... Otherwise the series would have been a lot more, uh, interesting after this pair was introduced.

WARNING! TENDERSHIPPING! YAOI! LEMON! IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I MEAN, SCRAM!

Um, its sort of rape too... just so you have been warned...

If you do know what you are doing, enjoy my first ever fanfic!

Oh God... I hadn't wanted him to discover me crying. He was so much harder, more terrible when he saw me so weak. He couldn't fail to feel the tears through our link no matter how hard I tried to keep him out.

He had spent much of the afternoon beating my body... I feel so full of pain and dispair even now remembering his fists connecting with my frail body. I tried to keep silent, he longs to hear me scream and beg for him to relent. Chained down as I was I could do little struggle-wise. Seeing any tears of pain upon my face he would bring out the egyptian knife he always somehow had on him. He also torments me with dark stories of other things he had done with that same beautifully deadly weapon in times long forgotten. He drew a few lines on my back, already covered in scars.

That, of course, was not my true body. Bakura could only hurt my spirit's uh, body, form, or whatever. I could still feel the blood on my back and the bruses, but if I had chosen to look in a mirror I wouldn't have seen a single mark. I was too afraid of mirrors though, my tiny apartment no longer contained a mirror, as I was so frightened of what may have looked back at me through one.

**"Out of all of the hosts I could have had, why does mine have to be such a little bitch! Imagine crying because of a little attention! Well, how is it going little hikari? How much better do you feel? Have I not beaten enough sence into your little spirit!"**

I cringed at hearing the millenium ring scream at me inside of my head. I could imagine his face, so full of malice snearing at me as the ring echoed his voice into me.

_"Stop..." _I whispered _"Don't hurt me anymore."_

The ring vibrated against my chest,** "Why should I stop hurting you? Its the only attention you get. No one else cares enough to even hold more than a short conversation with you."**

_"I want you out of my body..."_

The ring bounced slightly as he cackled, **"Without me and my power, you would have nothing! You would have nobody! Besides, you know as well as I do that that request is impossible."**

My brain flashed momentarily to a pair of happy faces with tricolored hair...

The evil voice seemed to fill my head** "I know what you are thinking! RRG!... Give me one reason not to send you more visions, tell you more tales of my former life! I know just how much you like those... Besides they don't even speak to you much...they don't pay you any mind, like I do."**

My eyes widen in fear. I don't want any more... screaming horrors once felt by the evil spirit who dwelt within body. The things he had done... and what he had seen... they were so unspeakable the very memory of his memories scare me.

_"What am I to you?"_ I whisper, clutching the ring against my body while sitting on my bed,_ "Just a body? A plaything?"_

**"You are my greatful host!"**He replied without a second thought.

Greatful? What the hell did he mean?

**"I am only granting your wishes. I know you so well my little host... It seems I know you better than you know yourself!" **His cruel laugh filled my brain. **"Or maybe... Is my host not satified with my attentions?"**

I couldn't imagine what he could mean, other than more pain, but something about his voice fills me with the deepest sence of foreboading. The ring begins to sear my hands as I am drawn deep into it for the second time that day.

The cold dark room of my soul, so lonely and bleak surrounds me, of course, I was never alone during the torture sessions. Bound to the bed as I usually was by my wrists I look around for my tormentor...

_"...Oh...Ra no"_

He is standing so close to my bed and as I look up at him, the shadow in my spirit brings his face close to mine... too close. His lips gently brushed mine and my eyes widen looking into his. They were full of a lustful light, sutch a beautiful color, the only part of him that truly revealed him to be someone other than myself... Yet... Fright suddenly fills my body, different from the fear of an impending knife. I gasp, but he only takes the oppertunity to deepen the kiss... his warm tounge fights with mine as I tried to force it back into his mouth. He broke apart from me and I cursed my body, or spirit, or whatever as a little wave of lust begins to take hold of my brain._ "Stop don't touch me!" _I shouted at him. He and I were already bare chested, I hadn't really noticed what state of dress we were in when I materiallized here, and his strong hands had already started to wander. Rubbing himself gently against my body something seemed to click in my brain. My wounds from earlier are gone...and...

_"You...are being so gentle..." _

**"Yes...I want...will make you enjoy this as well..." **He brought his mouth close to my ear and began to lick it gently. I let a soft wimper leave my lips. **"Heh...Ah...I think you should be given more payment..."**

He began to work his way down my body kissing... stopping at my nipples for a brief period of time..."_Ah...stoppit..." _I closed my eyes as he drew close to the area which wants the most attention of all. He then looked up at me, our eyes locked and I could feel him... was he... asking for permission? At this state it seems rediculous that he would bother asking. My whole body wants nothing more than for him to touch me, to feel his body closer to mine... But... I hate this man so much, I think.

_"Ahh..uh...Nooo...I don't...really want..."_

He sat up slightly his hand tenderly carresing the lump in my pants. His other hand gently stroking my inner thigh, oh... I feel so sensitive under his attentions**..."What did you say?" **A soft growl underlines his voice... Oh it was so, so sexy... My body feels so hot and he dosen't help my concentration as he reaches under my clothes to squeeze my throbbing member... I no longer want the pants on anymore. Closing my eyes I wimpered and another soft groan of desire moves past my lips. He seems to understand my bodys language though... It really was taking all of my self control to not press upwards closer into the gently squeezing hand. His hand left the spot and I moaned slightly in protest from the lapse in attention as he shed the last layers of clothes from my body. I know now that I no longer wanted to fight him... I was too filled with desire for his body on mine... A shock hits my body as his mouth moves so close to my member, blowing hot air on it. He licks the tip, flicking his tounge lightly, teasing me... _"Oh... mmph..more! ah..Ba..Bakura...stop teasing..." _He seems to relent slightly from his teasing, answers my desire wonderfully as his mouth begins to greedily suck on my member. It is so delightfully hot and wet inside of his mouth... I struggle against my bonds tring to push myself further into his hot mouth._"Un...Untie me please! Please! Ah..." _His hand reaches up and brushes the button lock on the chains, freeing me. I won't...can't fight against his attentions at this point anyways. It feels so good...His hand rubbing any part that he couldn't shove into his mouth. Hot electric flashes pass seem through my body as I near my breaking point... I only just have the presence of mind to moan a warning..._ "Ahh...I..m...gonna..." _He gives a particularly hard suck and dragges his stiff tounge up the bottom of my member and I cum into his mouth... He drinks down all of it greedily. I gasp and pant my mind still fogged from my release. He begins to take his own pants off now...

**"I haven't broken you yet have I?"**He whispers suductively, now as naked as I am, and also panting slightly. Desire fills his eyes and I was allowed to take a good look at his full body... He looks... so much like me... I know this of course but... It feels so strange looking at him, me, radiating with so much dark power and lust. He pushes me down into the bed and, furiously panting, parts my legs.

**"Oh... I can bairly stand it my host, I want you so badly... but I should probably prepare... you. Uh... you read yaoi I know, so you... It ah... will hurt..." **

He licks his middle three fingers and gets them thickly coated in his saliva before letting them dance around my tight opening. He pushes one in bidding me to relax as he streaches my insides. He forces a second finger in and... _"AAH!". _He found my sweet spot, and I had not expected that initial touch to be so powerful so I cry out... He crams his third finger deep inside of me desparate to get inside of me, yet still so eager to give me as much pleasure and little pain as he can. Having found that powerful cluster of nerves he pushes against them as much as he can. I almost scream... Its almost funny, I had never imagined that someone could be driven to scream from anything other than fear or pain, but I know I feel those emotions mixing in me as well... yet I don't feel so very afraid anymore.

He spreads my legs wider and pulls his fingers out. I would have moaned in protest, but he was already busy slowly pushing his own swelling cock deep into my body. I cry out again in pain. It truly hurt a lot more than the fingers had. Fully inside of me we pause for a moment to let me adjust... he was so big... He slowly begins to thrust into me."_AAH!" _He had brushed against the spot deep inside of me.

**"Ah...I've...found it..uugh...mmm...you're so tight..."**

He angles himself to better suit my pleasure before starting again, faster. He soon doesn't fail to pound into my sweet spot with every thrust. Gasping and moaning I begin to see white cloud my vision as he brings his warm hand to my neglected area. _"Ba..BAKURA!" _It only takes a few more strokes before I peak spattering us both as I scream his name. With my muscles tightening so hard around him Bakura also finishes deep inside of me arching his back in ecstasy...

Stunned and exausted we stayed unified until Bakura finds the strength to pull out of me, and collapses down next to me. We lay there silent, basking in the afterglow of what just happened. Suddenly it hits me that my evil tormentor had just forced his love on me and... I enjoyed it! Did that mean... there was something wrong with me? Bakura glances over at me cooly as he sees me realize this important detail.

**"I told you I knew you better than you did." **He smirked **"That felt great... haven't gotten to for over 5000 years..." **He remarks casually.

Somehow I find the courage to ask the question I had meant to ask from the beginning.

_"Why were you so... so gentle? Why did you want me to feel good too?"_

**"What? did you want me to hurt you again?"**

_"NO! I just wondered why you didn't just..."_

**"Well, I want to make sure you were at least somewhat comfortable... I wouldn't just rape you like nuts... You don't really want to enduce **_**that**_** sort of suffering on a person."**

_"..."_

**"..."**

_"Why did you hurt me so bad before now, then?"_

**"You want me to."**

_"I...I don't!"_

**"Ryou... I really do know you better than you do yourself."**

He had used my name. This alone seemed to make the full severity and seriousness of his words hit me.

**"As a stronger more powerful you, you want me to become the dominant force in your life... you hate being so weak and innocent. You always feel alone and the pain I cause you is the pain you have created in your own heart. I..." **His voice faltered **"and I as your other half desperately desire not only your affection, but to become one within your heart again."**

His words make me slightly regret wishing him to dissapear earlier. After all of his tormenting and my pain... I just wouldn't have thought...

_"I am sorry..." _I whispered _"I...I should have known..."_

**"Ah, The way I manifest myself for you would have prevented that. I will probably continue to hurt you if you don't stop telling yourself you deserve it."**

He begins to clothe himself again, and I do the same.

**"Just know this my pretty little host... I am always here for you, in your heart. Of course, unless I need your body for something... I will protect you forever."**

Suddenly, I am in the dark room of my apartment again lying outstreached upon my bed. It couldn't have been a dream could it? No... The millenium ring felt warm against my skin, as opposed to the icy cold it usually was. I smiled, hope entered my spirit and I felt lighter than I had before. I felt the tear tracks on my face and knew I would have to overcome my weaknesses if I wanted another sweet encounter with my other half again. Yet... I was worried, I didn't really want to trust him over a single encounter...

Yay! I finished my first fanfic ever!

That probably means I messed it up somehow...

I would love to hear If you liked it or not! I need feedback to know how people want these sort of things better.

This is supposed to be a one shot with a sort of hopeful ending but! If you want And I get 5 people to tell me they want another chapter that shatters all of the pretty hope set up to induce more torture on poor Ryou, I will take a crack at it. I couldn't bear to brutally rape him once I got to the lemon for the first time...

Here is something like how it would start...

_Bakura laughed wickedly. His foolish host had just lapped up his words so willingly. HA! he could hardly contain himself.__** "He would be so willing to please me" he thought "if he thought I had good intentions... He believed that bullshit gooshy stuff I told him. Bwahahaha!" **__He crossed his arms in frustration__**." You would think he would doubt my words after what I have done... He is too trusting still. Maybe I should "repay" him again soon..."**_


End file.
